


Good Morning

by minstreltroubadour



Series: Jamie x Claire Photo Prompt One Shots [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: An unexpected visitor joins Claire's morning bath routine.





	Good Morning

Faith had insisted she join me for my morning bath. She caught me testing the water temperature of the tub when she ran to the bathroom, clutched to my leg and looked up to me with her doey eyes and said “Mama, bath wi you?” 

Who can refuse this precious, perfect 2-year old girl? I raised her to my hip and gave her my morning kisses and said “Of course, lovey.”

We soaked for about 15 minutes when Faith began to feel a little bit more awake and restless - her rubber duckie becoming less and less interesting as the minutes go by. After rinsing away the soap I lathered on her body and me trying to get a little bit of cleaning too, I slid off the tub, told Faith to stand on the side, placed a new toy in her hand for her amusement, and got a towel. 

Turning around, I saw Jamie standing by the bathroom door, sweaty from his morning run, one hand holding a tray of coffee while other, holding a bouquet of a dozen light pink roses, with the biggest smile on his face. 

A wave of tenderness flooded through me as I approached my husband. I leaned to give Jamie a kiss, took a small time to smell and appreciate the flowers and picked one up to show to Faith. 

“Lovey, look what Da brought home!”

Claire crouched down as Faith walked towards her mother’s open arms. Faith followed the flower with her eyes but Claire couldn’t help but tease her a little. Instead of allowing Faith to smell it right away, Claire ran the petals very lightly through her daughter’s arm, ticking her and sending Faith to a fits of that toddler giggle her parents couldn’t get enough of. 

“You ladies, finish up here and I’ll go ahead and start fixing our breakfast.” Jamie exclaimed as he pressed a kiss on both his lasses before he head to the kitchen. 

“Mhm, we’ll be there in a few minutes” Claire’s content reply as she dried Faith up to her satisfaction.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you liked this one! :) I haven't written in some time so I thought I'd drop a little one-shot for practice. I saw this picture on Tumblr and my mind just went to the sweetest Fraser Family Moments I imagine could happen and this was born. A little impromptu, wrote this in a very short bit. As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
